


And When I Hit That Dip Get Your Camera

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's pretty well known in the industry at this point and he likes to say with a certain amount of nail shining and hair flicking that he’s kind of a gay household porn star name now. (Louis is a gay porn star, Liam's strapped for cash and agrees to make a gayforpay video - basically PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I Hit That Dip Get Your Camera

Louis convinces Harry to say, “It was either this or gay porn,” on camera and almost brains himself on the corner of the make-up counter laughing.

It’s just that he looks so _innocent_ , all pale skin and wide green eyes lined with a smudge of grey, the only one with his natural hair otherwise unstyled. He grins into the camera lens, dimpling prettily and they’re too busy sighing out loud to chastise him for it. It’s just a quick interview with the models or maybe it’s one of the behind the scenes videos, Louis doesn’t know and he doesn’t really care.

Louis’ not even supposed to be backstage at Harry’s fashion show for a label he can’t even pronounce. It’s hard to try and slip in between the models either because they’re all stretched out limbs and dark cloth cut to perfection while Louis’ wandering around in bright red trousers. At least he doesn’t get trampled by the truly terrifying amount of male models, make-up artists, hairstylists and people with headgears and clipboards running around yelling frantically. Being allowed backstage is one of the perks of having a fashion model for a best friend and he doesn’t see why he should give it up now. Not a lot of people can say ‘no’ to Harry anyway.

Harry wraps up the interview even though the camera man looks like he wants to linger on a while longer. The camera man introduces himself as Niall and shakes his hand, ruffling at his shock of blond hair under his snapback. Harry continues talking for a minute with the camera turned off; looking at him like there’s nobody else in the room he would ever want to talk to but Niall. By the time they’re done, Niall’s flushed bright red and laughing. Harry has that effect on people.

Louis’ playing with one of the massive make-up brushes he’s found lying around when he walks over to Louis with a proud grin on his face, Louis brushes at his nose and says, “Brilliant.”

“Lola is going to _kill_ you,” Harry says, wrinkling his nose but otherwise remaining standing in front of Louis. Louis grins up at him, rolling his eyes because there was no product on the brush anyway. He pats Harry’s face with his free hand just to piss off Lola more.

“She loves me,” Louis says with a scoff which is a blatant _lie_. He looks Harry up and down, tilting his head to the side and says, “What the fuck are you wearing anyway?” He flicks Harry’s black tunic thingy up and down again.

“It’s called fashion,” Lola says, popping up out of nowhere and snatching her brush off him. “Can’t speak for you, hon,” she says, looking Louis up and down with a pointed sneer.

“You _wound_ me, my dear Lola,” he says, clutching his hands against his heart over his striped t-shirt. He flutters his eyelashes at her and she rolls her eyes. Lola doesn’t like Louis, mostly because he tags along to Harry’s shows sometimes and convinces him to do stuff that’ll ruin his make-up.

“Get off my counter,” she replies and he finally hops off. He bumps his hips into Harry’s and pulls a face, mouthing, “You’re not even supposed to be back here,” at the exact time she says it, making Harry giggle.

“They want you up there, doll,” she says to Harry, her smile turning a lot warmer as she turns her head. She even leads him there, holding onto his elbow and Louis doesn’t know what it is about Harry that makes bitchy make-up artists want to take care of him.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Harry says to Louis and lets himself be manhandled away.

“Let me guess, you made him say the gay porn thing?” Zayn asks, sidling up to Louis. He’s got a massive bottle of hairspray in his hands and he’s making jerky, threatening motions to a model who’s fiddling with his hair from across the room. “Honestly, I spent forty minutes on that kid,” he says, crossing his arms.

“Well, it’s true,” Louis says and grabs the bottle of Zayn to spray his own hair.

“Oh really? Tell me why _you’re_ not in the modelling industry again?” Zayn asks but there’s no real bite in his tone. He grabs off the spray off Louis to do it for him.

“Because one: I look better on video, two: sex is more fun than walking up and down a stage and three: I get _paid_ ,” Louis lists off, counting each one with his fingers. Zayn only shakes his head in exasperation, twisting bits of his hair this way and that, just the way Louis likes it until he’s being called up to fix the line-up of models he’s being paid to actually work on.

“I could hook you up if you ever get bored of fixing boys’ hair and want to come in them instead,” Louis sing-songs after him. He reaches out to tweak Zayn’s nipple through his artsy fartsy singlet and says, “There’s a high demand for skinny, horrifyingly tattooed hipster dick, you know.”

Zayn flips him off without turning around.

~

So the thing is: Louis likes making porn videos. It’s not like he was forced into it and then fell into drugs and now he’s working his off his debt by taking his kit off on screen. He likes sex and he likes money and he doesn’t see why not. He makes sure he’s safe and he’s signed onto a good agency who actually gives a shit and he’s making good money.

He won’t stand for people trying to force their idea of a sex worker on him. He likes what he does and he’s damn good at it.

He remembers making an amateur porno when he was seventeen with his then boyfriend. He enjoyed it, it was exciting and new and even better when they were able to watch it afterwards. He looked fucking _good._ Boyd actually sold the tape to a seedy website but by that time Louis had broken up with him already and as he watched the view counts rise higher he figured he might as well get paid for it.

It’s a job just like any other job. Yeah, sometimes he gets recognised on the street and he gets propositioned to sign a lot of dicks but it’s not bad, he thinks he could do a lot worse than have a job he actually enjoys.

~

Louis tilts his head to the side, resting his weight on one foot to look at the new guy in contemplation. He waits until the last second to grab his hand, just as he’s about to withdraw, and shakes it firmly. A smile uncurls at the corners of his mouth because the newbie looks relieved, like they’ve got the formalities out of the way and grasps his hand tight. This is going to be _fun._

"Hi, I'm Liam," he says and rubs at the nape of his neck with his free hand when Louis doesn't let go of his hand.

It's unusual he has to introduce himself. He's pretty well known in the industry at this point and he likes to say with a certain amount of nail shining and hair flicking that he’s kind of a gay household porn star name now. And Liam, well, he’s just _precious._ Louis’ done the whole ‘straight boy fucks gay twink’ thing before and most of the time it’s with an unknown performer acting it out or at the very least someone who’s up for a one-off shooting. There’s not that many actually straight guys strapped for cash that do gay porn, they exist but Louis’ just not come across that many.

But Liam is so obviously nervous, awkwardly fumbling at the hem of his shirt and trying his best to meet Louis’ eyes. Louis figures he’s tortured him long enough.

"Louis. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he says, grinning brightly at him. He finally lets him wriggle his fingers free.

Liam makes an aborted sound in the back of his throat, like he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry and nods at Louis. He's just so tall and _broad_ , his raglan shirt stretching over his shoulder blades, his broad palms at his hips. Louis must've been giving him a more obvious once-over than he'd realised because Liam's _blushing_ and well fuck if Louis doesn't want to be held against the couch right about now.

"You know what you're here for, right?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow at him because he's all jittery and nervous. He can understand the nerves, he'd been at first too but he's done a lot more since he was eighteen (well, seventeen but nobody really needs to know that).

"Yeah, uh, of course," Liam says, looking up sharply. He's still hunched in on himself, ducking his head a little and it makes his hair flop into his eyes. Louis doesn't know if he wants to destroy him or have Liam destroy him. A bit of both.

"Right," Louis says slowly, drawing the words out and feels a flash of triumph when Liam's gaze is drawn to his mouth. "Just checking," he says again because he's never met someone so out of place.

"I've never done a-anything like this before? I mean, I, the," he mumbles, his cheeks pinking even further and Louis wants to see how far that flush travels.

"You mean fucking in front of a camera or fucking a guy?" Louis asks bluntly, pushing his hand under his shirt to scratch idly at his belly.

"Uh, both," Liam says, averting his gaze from the sliver of skin that's showing and Louis almost _crows_.

This is going to be too much fun. Sometimes the guys who are really desperate for money, the ones who've never fucked a guy and just want to get it over with, can be a bit rough and fast - as if they can cover up the fact that they're balls deep in another guy. Or there are the ones that act disgusted and grimace the whole time - Louis can't really tell what's going to happen with this one except he's blushing an awful lot for someone who's about to shoot a porno.

"Tell me if you're getting uncomfortable with anything, alright?" Louis says because he knows what it's like to be new and scared with no-one to help him through it or tell him he's allowed to say no to anything he didn't like. Liam's shoulders climb down from their permanent resting place against his ears and he nods, relaxing a tad bit more and smiling genuinely at Louis.

"We're ready," the director (more appropriately named Guy With Camera) says and motions for them to get in front of the camera. Very professional, this one.

Louis nods at him and waits for Liam to take a seat on the couch they're momentarily going to be fucking on. He sits stiffly, as if he's got a stick shoved up his arse, and holds his limbs to tightly drawn to himself. Louis takes a moment to wonder about what he needs the money for but knows better than to ask. He just grins and jumps on the sofa, slinging his leg over Liam’s lap and glancing at the camera.

"Okay, go," the director says and motions vaguely for them to get at it.

They're not doing anything complicated, there are no scripts or lines because Louis hates those, they always sound so unnatural and awkward and all things sex shouldn't be. They're going to be filming the whole thing so there's no prep or fluffers to cut to the good bits - this is why Louis' getting paid the good bucks.

"He- _llo_ ," Louis says directly into the camera lens, tilting his head in its direction. "I'm Louis but I bet you already knew that," he says and wriggles his eyebrows.

He turns to look at Liam to do the same and Liam jerks his gaze away from how he'd been staring at Louis and turns to the camera. He relaxes bit by bit into the couch when Louis nudges him with a knee. His hand comes up to rest just above Louis' knee, squeezing slightly as he says, "And I'm Liam."

Louis turns back to the camera with his usual shit-eating grin and says, "Shall we get started?"

Without warning Louis pushes himself up, swinging his legs around and climbing into Liam's lap. He takes his time to settle down, his knees bracketing Liam’s hips and sinking slightly into the cheap old couch. He fits them together snug and gives time for Liam to adjust, like he's a wild animal who's getting ready for flight. The camera man moves so he can get a better angle of the both of them, not just Louis' back and arse and Liam's legs.

"Okay?" Louis breathes out quietly and Liam nods quickly. He tilts his head to the side, his eyes drawn to Louis' lips again and this isn't a fucking Nicholas Sparks movie. Louis kisses him, turns it filthy straight away and Liam's hand fly up to curl at Louis hipbones, his thumb tucked underneath the hemline of his shirt and Louis just hums his approval against his lips.

He kisses him lazily for a while, chasing his mouth and letting it fall slack and open. Liam's grip on his hipbones keeps tightening and letting go, almost as if he's not aware of what he's doing and when Louis rolls his hips down against Liam's, he can feel him half-hard in his jeans. Liam moans against him, trying to stifle it as if he's unsure that's allowed. Louis nips at his bottom lip in reward, trying to tell him that's okay too and Liam seems to get it, surges forward to fit their mouths together better. He just hopes to god Liam's not one of the guys who looks directly at the camera and moans because that always throws him off. Somehow, he doesn’t think that’s the case with Liam.

He tilts Liam's head to the side, leaning up on his knees to press up against his abs and sucks a bruising love bite against his neck. Liam's hand goes higher up into his shirt, skating over the skin of his ribs and Louis just has time to whisper, "I'm gonna blow you now," into his ear before he's kissing down his throat again.

He climbs off him, mindful of the camera, and slithers down until he's on his knees in between Liam's spread legs. When he glances up at him, his pupils are blown wide, his eyes coloured dark and it makes the pulse throb between his legs. He pushes at the hem of his t-shirt, smoothing his palm over his abs and Liam gets the hint. He leans forward on the couch slightly and pulls at his shirt, getting his elbows tangled and Louis breathes out a laugh, helping him tug at the material. He's aware of the camera angle when he presses a kiss against his birthmark, trailing down to his collarbone and flicking his tongue out momentarily against his nipple. He trails his mouth hotly against his abs, his fingers deftly undoing Liam's fly with practised ease.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Louis leers ridiculously but Liam's hips still jump forward when the back of his hand brushes against where he's hard and straining. Louis raises an eyebrow up at him and he blushes again, lifting his hip to help Louis get his jeans off.

Louis leans back in, spreading his legs further. He takes a moment to trace the outline of his erection with his finger tips, licking his lips in anticipation because even through his boxer briefs, he looks _big_ and that means aching jaws and spit dribbling down his chin and Louis _really_ likes that. Liam's breathe hitches obviously when Louis licks at the head of his cock through the cotton of his boxer briefs, wetting the already dampening spot. He's impressed, for someone who's never had sex with a guy before, Liam's doing pretty well maintaining an erection. Louis would pat himself on the back but he’s too busy.

He runs his tongue over the material of his boxers, can feel the heat and shape of him through it and when he looks up, Liam's struggling to keep his eyes open. He keeps licking through the material, kissing the shaft wetly because Louis' thing is messing with a guy until he just grabs the back of his head and fuck into his mouth. He has a feeling Liam's too polite to do that so Louis wastes no more time and pulls the waistband of his pants down, the head of his cock pink and shiny already with pre-come. Liam lifts his hips again and Louis shoves them down his legs and throws it over his shoulder. He takes a second to grin cheekily at Liam before leaning in to run the flat of his tongue against the head of his dick, pressing it against his stomach.

"Oh, shit," Liam says and screws his eyes shut. His left hand is clenched in a fist next to his thigh and his other hand flies up to rest at the nape of his neck. He doesn't grip his neck or pull at his hair, just leaves his hand there as if he needs the contact to keep him steady.

Louis sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and pulls back again to swirl his tongue, swiping at the pre-come. Louis knows what the camera wants and he's also a little bit proud of his dick-sucking skills, it took a little while to perfect after all, and he sinks down. He bobs his head, running his tongue along the thick vein at the underside and Liam clutches at him a little, rubbing his thumb under his ear in apology. Louis holds the base of his dick, stroking where he can’t get it all in his mouth and digs his fingers into Liam's thigh. Liam thrusts up when Louis goes down again hitting the back of his throat and Louis keeps going, breathing through his nose and controlling his gag reflex, making an encouraging noise even if Liam's murmuring a, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

He pulls off with an obscene pop, kissing the tip and grinning up at Liam. He's flushed properly now, not embarrassed but sex-flushed and his fringe has started to stick onto his forehead in the heated room. He doesn't expect him to lean down and kiss Louis, sweeping his tongue inside his mouth and tasting himself. Louis makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat but doesn't hesitate to lean up into it, getting off his knees and bracing his hands on Liam's thighs. Liam tugs at Louis' t-shirt urgently and when they break apart he apologises again and says, "Sorry, I just need to get this off - it doesn't really seem fair." and he smiles lopsidedly, his eyes dark and his lips swollen.

Louis laughs and that's kind of his thing too, laughing and talking shit while he's getting fucked. He stands between Liam's spread legs and starts to pulls his shirt off, throwing it in a random direction as well and pushing Liam's fumbling hands away from his fly to do it himself. He peels his tight trousers off revealing his bright orange underwear and Liam kisses his sternum, trailing kisses down to his belly and then looking up with a raised eyebrow. Also bright underwear. It's all part of the package, his image.

Liam's still looking up at him as if he's asking for _permission_ in the middle of a porno to take his pants off. Louis smiles fondly down at him again, finds he can’t really help himself, and nods. Liam hooks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down slowly. He swallows heavily and gets it all the way down, letting Louis step out of it. Louis’ about to climb into his lap again but Liam stills him with firm fingers at his hipbones, just _staring_ and Louis digs his nails into the heated skin of his shoulder to keep still. Except Liam’s fucking _strong_ and he doesn’t need to try too hard.

“You like what you see?” he asks because he’s been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time and people might forget they’re watching a Louis Tomlinson porno.

He doesn’t expect Liam to reach out, palming at his cock as if he’s unsure of what else to do only that he wants to _touch_. He glances up at Louis again and rasps out a, “Yeah.”

Louis doesn't hesitate to climb into his lap again, careful as their cocks slide together against each other's bellys and swallows Liam's gasps with his mouth. Louis lowers his eyes to where they’re cocks are flushed against each other and Liam’s just so _wet_ already, leaking and flushed at the tip.

He feels a little bit proud and a lot horny because it's always fun to be someone's first.

The corduroy of the couch is digging into his knees and it must feel really fucking uncomfortable at the back of Liam's thighs but neither of them notice all that much. Louis reaches over towards the end of the couch, grappling for the tube of lube he knows is resting behind the cushions. He grinds back down against Liam and flicks it open easily with one hand, squeezing a copious amount onto his fingers.

Liam's looks down at Louis’ slick fingers with wide eyes, trying to figure out what _he’s_ supposed to do. Louis laughs softly, teasing but not harsh, and leans forward to kiss him again. He closes the lid of the lube with a sharp click and leaves it besides them. He glances back momentarily, not looking directly into the camera but checking it’s still in position and reaches back to trail his fingertip over the crease of his arse. He thinks he’s waited long enough for this and brushes his index finger against the muscles before slowly pushing in. His mouth falls open involuntarily, he’s not even aware of it but Liam does and leans over to watch Louis finger himself open, swallowing audibly.

"I got it," Louis says as he watches Liam watching him, some of the nerves from before coming back.

He closes his eyes, fucking himself down on his fingers because he knows how to do this, angle it just right and make sure he’s properly prepped. When he opens his eyes again, a difficult feat with the way his cock is sliding against Liam's belly wetly, Liam's fingers are coated in the lube and he's staring up at Louis in what's seems to be a little bit of awe.

"C-Can I? I mean, I want to," he says quietly and Louis stills, staring down at him for a second until he hears the director fumble with the camera behind him.

"Yeah, okay," he says and pulls his slick fingers out, wiping it against the gross material of the couch. If they're going to make him fuck against corduroy, he's going to leave it worse than it was.

Louis leans up on his knees, sinking down against the cushions next to Liam's hips, and Liam looks at him the whole time while his hand trails over his hips and down the curve of his arse. "I don't know how," he says and licks his lips nervously before pressing the tip of his finger between his cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you," he says earnestly and Louis has to fuck himself back against his finger to make the weird fluttering in his stomach go away. That's never happened before.

Liam's got wider fingers and it's more of a stretch but Liam's got this look on his face, determined and almost reverential as Louis starts to work his hips back. He shifts his fingers accidentally and Louis moans, his back arching and catches Liam off guard. He stills immediately, his eyebrows furrowed in worry but Louis pants, “Do it again,” and he does again and again and _again_. He adds a third finger and Louis can't help hump back against his hand, his hair starting to stick to his skin. Liam reaches out tentatively with his other hand and loosely curls his hand around Louis' cock. Louis pistons his hips back and forth, biting down on his bottom lip until Liam reaches up to kiss him again.

"You should probably fuck me now," Louis gasps out, batting Liam's hand away because this is going to end all too soon if he keeps that up.

Liam gently pulls his fingers out and he's too far gone to be embarrassed anymore, want curling around them like the heavy weight of the heated air. He just nods, seemingly having forgotten entirely about the camera, and leans back against the couch. Louis grabs a condom handily ready next to the lube and rolls it on for him, smirking up at the moan from Liam. He pours more lube into his hand, smoothing it over his dick and aching for the way Liam rocks up into his touch. Louis ignores the ache in his thighs, getting up on his knees and wrapping his hand around the base of Liam's cock, guiding it between his arse cheeks and sinking down slowly.

"You okay?" Louis asks, mouth parted and panting slightly as he slides down, feeling the slight burn of it, hot and hard inside him. He forces himself to relax around Liam and keeps himself from riding him hard like he wants to.

Liam only nods and blinding reaches forward with his eyes squeezed shut to kiss him. Louis' not used to kissing someone so much during the filming but he figures Liam needs the reassurance and it's not like he's a bad kisser. When Liam's fully seated inside him, his arse flush against his hips, Louis finds he can't stop licking into Liam's mouth anyway, his fingers curling in his hair. He doesn’t know when Liam's hands have come to rest at the curve of his arse, fingers digging in just slightly and spreading him open.

Liam keeps himself fucked deep, mouthing down Louis’ throat and kissing his collarbones until Louis whimpers and rocks up a little. He clings to Liam's shoulders to help hoist himself up before sinking down again, the breath being knocked out of him. Liam's keeping himself still with effort, letting Louis do the work and breathing harshly against his collarbone.

"You can move, y'know," Louis says cheekily because he's still not used to remaining so quiet during sex.

Liam kisses his chest again and looks up, his eyes dark and his fringe matted onto his forehead. He wraps his strong arms around Louis’ waist, keeping him in place and thrusts up. It knocks Louis forward and he laughs breathlessly to keep from moaning desperately.

"Oh fuck yeah," Louis says and he throws his arms around Louis’ neck, using his already sore thighs to meet him halfway.

He arches his back slightly for the camera, moaning as his dick slides slick against Liam’s abs again. Louis loses himself in it for another few moments, closing his eyes, letting his mouth fall open as Liam fucks up into him with more force, holding him close.

He slows them down, riding him slowly and matching it to the pace of their kissing. He stops completely after a little while, pulling away from Liam and letting his cock slip out. Louis hovers over Liam on his knees, not touching him just yet and Liam only looks up at him, trusting and expectant. Louis turns around, swallowing around the lump in his throat and shifts himself so he’s on all fours on the couch. He slides down onto his stomach, hissing as the sensitive head of his dick brushes against the material of the sofa. He hangs one leg off the edge of the couch, spreading his thighs as much as he can.

Louis’ about to turn his head but Liam’s a fast learner because he’s lowering himself on top of him again, his elbows bracketing Louis’ shoulder so he doesn’t crush him. He reaches down to line himself up again, rubbing the slippery head of his dick against his hole momentarily and pushing in.

"Come on soldier, put your back into it," Louis gasps out, giggling in breathless anticipation.

Louis almost kicks the camera when Liam shoves up roughly against his prostrate, making him crying out against his arms. Liam leans down to kiss his ear, murmuring reassuring nonsense and keeping the angle as he dicks in again. Louis holds onto his biceps, the muscles straining under his finger tips and tries to remember how to breathe because it's so _good_. Liam holds his weight over Louis with one arm now, his other hand sliding down over the sweaty line of his back and gripping his thigh, spreading him further.

Louis hauls himself up so he's on his elbows too, trying to get his knee under himself. Liam’s strong hands do most of the work, tucking his knee up all the while fucking down into him. From this change in position it's easy for Liam to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. The angle’s almost as it would be if he was getting himself off and he’s not afraid to thumb back the foreskin and rub at the slick head with his finger tips before stroking down again, his hands slippery with lube and pre-come. Louis leans back into him, trusting him to hold him up long enough for the camera to catch him coming all over Liam's hand and his own stomach, staining the ugly couch beneath them.

Liam pets him through it, hauling him up so Louis' back is to Liam's chest. They settle back against the arm of the couch, Louis slumped back against Liam, his head resting back against his chest as Liam continues to pump into him. He’s got one of his knees held up against his chest the other curled around his hipbone for leverage. Louis’ dazed and pretty out of it but he can’t help gasping into Liam’s neck, oversensitive and sore. Liam comes with a sharp intake of breathe, biting down against Louis' shoulder and he thinks it's too early for that familiar coil of heat to rest at his groin again. Louis turns his head and Liam catches his mouth in another kiss, sloppy and satisfied.

"Cut," the director says smirking at the both of them. Louis doesn't have the energy to glare at him and he's too busy softly brushing their mouths together again and again anyway.

Liam finally slips out of Louis, helping Louis up before taking care of the condom. His eyes are soft and hazy and Louis can't help but leaning forward to catch his lips in a kiss again, that heavy feeling settling into his bones, the one that lingers after a really good fuck. He pulls away because he's really not supposed to - he has his own rules about this.

"You sure that was your first time?" Louis asks, blinking heavily. Liam smiles at him softly and nods, shrugging his shoulders as if he's being modest. Louis laughs again, barely a huff of breath and pats his shoulder.

"Alright. It was nice fucking you, Liam, I'll see you around," he says even though he knows he won't and reaches up on his tippy toes to kiss him one last time.

~

When he leaves the studio, freshly showered and clean, he doesn’t expect Liam to be waiting for him outside. He’s standing on the street, his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shuffling feet. Louis slows to a stop and raises an eyebrow when he finally looks up.

“Did you forget something?” he asks and he can see the love bite he’d accidentally left just underneath his jaw.

“Um, no,” he says and he’s blushing again as if they hadn’t just fucked for the cameras. He rubs at his face with his hand, pulling the skin down around his mouth before taking a deep breath and making eye-contact. “I’m sorry if this is, like, creepy or unprofessional or whatever but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a coffee or something?” he asks and he’s got that determined look on his face again.

Louis can’t help laughing, his eyebrows quirked in confusion because wow he didn’t know they made them like this anymore. He’s pretty sure Liam’s noble spirit is trying to take him out to make up for the fact they’ve fucked five minutes after they met. He wants to, he wants to so _badly_ , he couldn’t think of anything else during his shower and after he wraps up shooting, he’s usually relaxed and clear-minded.

“You’ve already seen my dick, Liam, you don’t need to take me out,” Louis says and smiles through the weird feeling of disappointment blooming in his stomach.

“No, that’s not it!” Liam says hurriedly as if he’s scared Louis’ going to walk off. “I just wanted to spend some time with you?” he winces as his tone lifts into a question.

“Oh,” Louis says and looks Liam up and down again in surprise. “This isn’t – you’re not going to try to Pretty Women me, are you?” he asks although he’s already fallen in step with Liam, leading the both of them to his favourite café around the corner.

“Huh?” Liam says but a relieved grin breaks out on his face and he follows after Louis.

“Y’know, try to ‘save’ me or what the shit ever. Wait, I don’t even know how Pretty Women goes, I never got around to watching it – that woman’s mouth is terrifying,” Louis says.

Liam laughs and Louis glances at him side-ways, watching the way his eyes are smiling. He looks down again, can’t help the smile spreading across his face. Liam removes his hands from his pockets to gesture along to the plot of Pretty Women and when it accidently brushes against the back of Louis’ hand, he feels this sudden thudding in his ribcage and he can’t seem to stop smiling.


End file.
